


It was Kind of an Accident

by Leisey



Series: ML Reveal Week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, ML Reveal Week, because i am reveal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: Marinette walked in on Chat Noir detransforming. Cue panicking and her attempts to tell Adrien she's Ladybug.





	It was Kind of an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> I'm still pretty jet lagged, so I apologise again if there's typos. 
> 
> Here's 'Day 2: Accident,' and I hope you enjoy it. I haven't finished Day 3 yet, but I will get it up as soon as I can.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.

She supposed it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, she was bound to figure out the identity of her partner. That was a given. A fact of life she had long since accepted. She wasn't happy about it, but she knew that it would eventually happen.

That didn't mean she was ready to walk in on _Chat Noir turning into Adrien Agreste_!

Adrien looked horrified; the kwami floating at his shoulder just looked highly amused.

“Oh my god, Marinette,” Adrien was as white as a sheet. “Did you—did you _see_?”

Her eyes drifted from his face, to the cat-like kwami and back. Wordlessly, she nodded.

Adrien put his head in his hands. “ _Oh my god._ ”

What was she even supposed to say in this situation? She felt like screaming. Her crush was her partner! What the hell?

“Oh my god,” she whispered.

“Oh my god,” he echoed.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

“Oh _my_ god! Ladybug’s gonna kill me!”

The mention of her superhero name brought her out of her stupor. “Huh?”

Adrien didn't hear her. He had his hands in his hair and looked moments from starting to pull it out. “She is not going to be impressed! She going to be so mad!” To Marinette's amazement, he started pacing as he continued to freak out. “She knows you, I know, but she's gonna be so mad! Oh my god, we don't have a plan for this!”

It seemed like Adrien was doing all the panicking for her; she had never seen him look quite so undone. She wanted to scream and freak out, but Adrien was (unknowingly) not giving her the chance. All her thoughts were screaming, _Comfort him!_ She could panic later.

There was only one thing to do. One thing to say that would stop him from worrying about what she had just seen.

She took a deep breath. “Adrien, it's okay. I'm L-”

He whirled on her and grabbed her shoulders. “Marinette!” He sounded desperate. “You can't tell anyone, do you understand?! It's not safe!”

“Of course I won't,” she replied automatically. “But, Adrien, it’s alright, I’m La-”

“Thank you, Marinette!” Adrien had gone from panicked to delighted. “You're the best! I have to go right now because Natalie and the Gorilla are waiting, but thank you so much! I'll talk to you about this later, okay?”

He then crushed her to him in a hug, grabbed his kwami and rushed from the room, leaving Marinette to stare after him in bewilderment.

“...What just happened?!”

* * *

Marinette paced in her bedroom. “Okay, okay. Adrien is Chat Noir. That's okay. I can accept that. Okay...okay...okay…”

Tikki watched her worriedly from her perch on the desk. “Marinette, are you…alright?”

“I'm fine! I'm so fine. I'm totally okay. So what if Adrien is Chat? That's okay. Okay. Everything is okay. Everything is _one hundred percent totally okay.”_

If she kept repeating it, she'd believe it, right?

“Marinette—”

“He didn't let me panic!” She exclaimed. “I saw him, he freaked out, I said I wouldn't tell, he looked super happy, _hugged me_ and left! There was no time to panic!”

Tikki watched her charge wear a track in the carpet. “And this is you panicking!”

“Yes! God, Tikki, I didn't mean to see it, but I did and now I can't unsee it and _oh my god,_ _he's Chat_ and I can't ev—

“Marinette, _breathe_.”

She took a deep breath and then continued to freak out. “What do I do?! I have to tell him! I have to, that's only fair. But so much could go wrong if we knew our identities. What if Hawkmoth finds out? What if Paris found out and didn't trust teenagers to protect them? We'd be shunned, we'd have to leave the city, move somewhere unknown, change our names and grow old in the middle of nowhere!”

“Marinette,” Tikki said patiently. “That's not going to happen.”

“But it could!”

“No, it's not. Ladybugs’ and Chat Noirs’ of the past have revealed themselves and nothing has gone wrong. Plagg—Chat’s kwami—and I just advise against it in the beginning, because you're still getting used to your powers. You don't need the added distraction of identities. But now the two of you have experience and can reveal yourselves if you want.”

Marinette huffed in annoyance. “Well, I _tried_ to tell him who I was, but the stupid cat wouldn't let me! He just bulldozed over what I was going to say and hugged me! Tikki, he _hugged_ me. It was quick, but it was so nice and—” she cut herself off with a strangled gasp.

“What's wrong?” Tikki asked.

“ _I've kissed him!”_ Marinette shrieked. “I've kissed _Adrien_! He's Chat, and then on Valentine's Day, I had to kiss him to break the spell!” She thought over the class she'd had that day, that gave her the idea to kiss him in the first place. “Tikki, that was _true love’s kiss_!”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed, looking at her fondly. “You're only just realising that?”

“I love him,” she said, feeling awed at the realisation. “I love Chat—Adrien—both of them—I mean _him_. Urgh, secret identities are hard.”

Adrien and Chat Noir merged together in her mind. They became one full picture of a blonde haired, green eyed boy who had a penchant for puns and an annoying tendency to throw himself in harm's way to protect her.

Without her feelings for Adrien blinding her, it was amazing to see how much of her heart she had given Chat Noir without realising it.

“That stupid cat,” she muttered. “Revealing himself just made me fall for him all the more.”

“Speaking of,” Tikki said, looking up when they heard the distinct sound of someone landing on her balcony. “You’ve got a visitor.” Without another word, the kwami hid herself.

Marinette followed Tikki’s gaze to see Chat Noir coming to tap at her trap door. She clambered up to it and let him in. Silently, Chat slipped down into her room and detransformed. His kwami floated off without a word; no doubt to go find out where Tikki was hiding.

His transformation awed her as much the second time as it did the first.

“Adrien,” she said, and then paused, wanting to say more but having no idea where to begin.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile. “Hey, Princess.”

There was a distant part of her that was absolutely screaming that _Adrien Agreste_ called her that, but she was focused on telling him who she was.

“I’m-” she began.

“I-” he started at the same time.

They both flushed and Marinette gestured for him to continue. “You go first.”

He shuffled his feet, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. “I—uh—said I'd talk to you later, right?”

She blinked. That wasn't the beginning of the conversation she was expecting, but she'd go with it. She gave him a wry smile. “Yes, but I was expecting a text or something, not Chat Noir to turn up on my balcony.”

He froze and she instantly regretted her words. “Should—should I have not come?” He asked.

Marinette grabbed him, to comfort him or keep him from running off, she wasn't sure. “No! No! Adrien, you're always welcome here. _Always_. Whenever you need, I'm always here to talk.”

Her partner relaxed, his gaze turning soft and a smile lighting up his face. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“I’m so glad it's you,” she said, beaming at him. “But—just—how do you do it?”

The question came unbidden from her lips. That wasn't what she was supposed to say. She was supposed to tell him she was Ladybug. But once she'd asked it, she couldn't deny she was curious to hear the answer.

He frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Adrien, you have to be the busiest person I know. How do you manage to save the city on top of everything else you do?”

He shrugged. “I find time. Sometimes I have to slip away from things and school is a nightmare, but I do it for Paris.”

She didn't know why she expected any other answer from him. It was the same one she would have given. They were heroes; saving people was what they did, no matter the stress it out on their personal lives.

“I'm sorry you got dragged into this, though,” he went on. “It's going to be dangerous.”

“Adrien, it’s fine, really—”

“But whatever happens, I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, Marinette.”

That stupid, oblivious cat. His words brought a blush to her cheeks, but he wasn't giving her an opportunity to tell him who she was.

“Well, Ladybug and I won't let anything happen to you,” he amended. “She won't be happy that I got myself caught, but she'll understand that it was an accident.”

She raised her eyebrows. Well, _that_ was certainly a far cry from how he'd reacted that afternoon. He must have calmed down since she last saw him.

“Speaking of which, it’s nearly time for me to meet Ladybug for patrol,” he said.

Marinette jolted and checked the time; he was right. She had to tell him now, or he'd run off on her again.

But before she say anything, he wrapped her up in another hug. “Thanks for keeping my secret, Marinette. Sorry for burdening you with it.”

_Really, Chaton?_ She thought, exasperated. _Just let me say it!_

She drew breath to speak, but Adrien shocked her into silence by pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Marinette stilled in his arms and heat flushed in her cheeks.

She could tell the exact moment Adrien realised what he'd done, because he recoiled from her as if struck. “I’m sorry!” He cried, blushing. “I didn't realise what I was doing! My brain just kind of stopped and you're really cute and oh god, I'm going to go—” He turned, frantically searching the room for his kwami. No doubt to transform and get out of there as fast as he could.

Well, she wasn't going to give him that chance.

“Tikki!” Marinette called, as she grabbed Adrien and spun him back around to face her. She ignored the confused “huh?” he let out and hugged him. Into his ear, she whispered what she knew would change their relationship for good. “ _Transform me_.”

The power of the miraculous washed over her and in an instant, she was standing there in her spots. Marinette pulled back to give her partner a wide smile, silently revelling in his gobsmacked expression.

“I’ll keep your secret, if you keep mine, _Chaton_ ,” she said.

Adrien was silent, simply gaping at her as he tried to get over his shock. “ _Marinette_ ,” he eventually whispered, sounding awestruck. “It's _you_.”

She let her transformation go and nodded. “That's what I've been trying to tell you, but you weren't giving me the chance.”

“I—you—Princess—Ladybug— _holy shit_.”

Marinette grinned. “You alright there, _Chaton_?”

He shook his head and let out an ecstatic laugh. A carefree, delighted, incredulous laugh. However, instead of answering her question, he tilted his head and leant in to give her a kiss.

Marinette froze, but quickly got over it and responded eagerly. Much like when he'd kissed her forehead moments before, she could tell the moment he realised what he'd done. He tensed and pulled back, spluttering apologies, but Marinette wasn't going to let him get away that easy.

“Get back here, Chat Noir,” she said, chasing his lips.

“Marinette—My Lady—I’m sorry, I should have asked—”

“Adrien, _please_ stop talking and kiss me,” she cut him off.

His protests and apologies stopped abruptly. “As My Lady wishes,” he said, after he'd taken a moment to compose himself. His voice was low and utterly _Chat Noir,_ that Marinette had to resist the urge to shiver.

It was hard to kiss one another when they were smiling too much to do it properly, but they tried their best. However, they eventually found a rhythm and soon lost count of how many kisses they exchanged and how long they stayed in each other's arms

When they arrived at school the next morning, hand in hand and looking utterly besotted, they only had one answer to the inevitable question of how that happened:

“…It was kind of an accident.”


End file.
